mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Boris Bobson and Harry the Monkey-Kid
Visiting today for a one-time special event is Boris and Harry: the duo of fascinating stories to share. They travel around a lot, and gradually have become famous by their gatherings at random public places. The interesting thing is that this duo is not for everyone as it always ends in sexual intercourse between Boris and Harry, yielding mixed reviews but somehow mostly good reviews, to quote a meeting manager in Paris, France, "A brilliant piece of artwork. Splendid." However, their Mansion meeting today is going to be a little different than normal. How? One person. One name. One stinky, yellow penis. - Walton. We haven't mentioned anything to Boris or Harry, but the plan is to show an act of appreciation, and then Walton is to run on stage fully naked and insert his lengthy penis into the bumhole of Harry the Monkey-Kid. Harry the Monkey-Kid is fully developed, aged 25 and has a life turn-off by the age of 40 where he will be elderly for his kind. Harry can't speak due to underdeveloped vocal chords thus making wimpy chimp sounds and grunting gorilla groans. The only instinct Harry has is to eat bananas and have sex with his owner Boris. Which, is completely legal in most states. Boris has no back story apart from this, he left School at 14 with an interest in Vetinary care but found himself with a lack of experience. Instead, he donated money to a television advert to 'Save the monkeys', where one week later he had a response from the organisation saying they appreciate the donation he had made (£7,200) and that they have a very special monkey that he may be able to adopt. Boris went through the procedure and ended up with Harry the Monket-Kid, falling in love instantly and living the rest of Harry's life together. Today, Boris Bobson and Harry the Monkey-Kid will be arriving in 5 minutes. Walton is preparing backstage by rubbing garlic under his foreskin and gently massaging the penis using a lubed surgical glove (usual procedure, garlic powers the erection). In the BnK Theatre are hundreds of guests of all kinds, including Leonardo Decapitated and slaves Barry and Eugene who deserve an hour off work to see this. The people in the audience have no idea what Walton is about to do. 15 minutes had skipped by and Boris and Harry have been here for 10 minutes talking to the audience and making them laugh, even though it isn't meant to be a comedy show they pulled off quite the stand-up. Harry simply jumped around the stage, climbing up the plush red curtains and acting like a 'cheeky monkey'. A pun that Boris made that he clearly makes at all his events. It delivered a wahey-type laugh, in which Boris continued 'Yes, bad joke. I'm sorry'. Out of nowhere appears Walton. He stomps from the right side of the stage in bare feet that slapped the hardwood floor per step. His creepily mishapen face stuck to its permanent position, yet his skipping legs and flapping up-and-down penis made him look like a 10 year old boy who had just bought an ice cream. However, this wasn't the case as Walton stops midstage. The audience gasp! Boris and Harry are still, looking at Walton as if to say 'What is this? A joke?' No, not a joke. The garlic stench from Walton's penis had already mixed around the room flowing with the breeze from his happy skip-in. It also reaked of your average blue cheese and pub urinal, of course. Boris jumped back as Walton crazily flapped his arms like an eagle, Harry didn't know what was going on. Walton fingered a 'come here' to Harry in which he did. Jumping onto Waltons shoulders, clinging* on like the Photograph displayed below. Then, Walton violently slams or smashes Harry in a powerbomb type move against the stage floor. The Monkey-Kid flopped down like a sack of spuds. A sack of spuds that Walton then began to fuck and fuck, and fuck some more. Boris had been restrained by our Bnkouncers, forced to watch as his little Monkey was being raped by Walton. The audience had puked, screamed and various other 1 Star-performance matters and they had all left the Theatre 2 hours ago. Walton was still raping Harry the Monkey-Kid, who was now passed out and practically being used as a monkey-condom.